wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: L.O.S.E.R.S.-T.W.O.
"League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers - They Were Overlords" Operation: L.O.S.E.R.S.-T.W.O. is the thirty-first Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, February 11, 2016. Overview Usagi Tsukino runs into a cat being tortured by some children. She chases them off and removes a bandage from its forehead, finding underneath what she calls a "crescent-shaped bald spot". Meanwhile, the evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom is planning with her servant, Jadeite, to steal energy for the Queen Metalia. Will Yuki's family stop Jadeite from reviving Metalia? Plot Part 1 The Episode begins with God creating both Queen Metalia and Sailor Rider as two of Yuki Buxaplenty's Alter Egos. Yuki thanks the Holy spirit for the Alter Egos. Meanwhile, Usagi Tsukino, a clumsy, below-average junior high student who encounters a black cat on her way to school one morning. She rescues the cat from some children and removes some band-aids from its forehead, revealing a crescent bald spot. Realizing she is going to be late, Usagi leaves the cat and runs to school. Usagi is late anyway, and is further berated for achieving yet another low test score. Her friends, Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino, mention that the mysterious heroine Sailor V has been in the news, having thwarted a jewelry store robbery. Naru says that her mother's jewellery store, OSA-P, is having a sale, so she and Usagi decide to visit it on the way home. Meanwhile, in the domain of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl demands that her minions bring her the legendary Silver Crystal as an energy source for their great ruler. Queen Metalia. With the crystal still hidden, Beryl's general Jadeite reveals that he has a plan in motion to gather human energy as a substitute. Usagi decides to take a nap. The black cat comes in through the window and speaks to her. She says her name is Luna, and thanks Usagi for removing the band-aid which was suppressing her powers. Luna gives Usagi a brooch and tells her that she must fight a mysterious enemy that is attacking the town, and assist in the search for their princess. Usagi doesn't really believe her, so Luna gets her to recite the transformation phrase: "Moon Prism Power, Make Up" The brooch transforms Usagi into Sailor Moon. She is shocked at first, but then she is able to hear Naru's cries for help through her barrettes. Luna tells her that it is her job to save Naru. Sailor Moon starts to cry when realizing that her friend is in trouble. She flies off to fight. As Naru wrestles against Morga, Sailor Moon appears. Morga awakens the comatose customers and sends them after Sailor Moon, who panics, not knowing what to do. Yuki sees Sailor Moon, his favorite hobby. Yuki wished for the transformation to both Queen Metaria and Sailor Rider to save her much to Morga's shock before her death in the hands of Yuki's two Alter Egos' wrath; Sailor Rider thanks to the intervention of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Dr. Eggman initially observes the fight but now sees the Queen Metaria's transformation into Yuki Buxaplenty as a perfect key to controlling the galaxy. Part 2 Nephrite targets Kijin Shinokawa, a gifted young photographer, while Usagi tries to achieve her dream of becoming a model. Subsequently, Kijin Shinokawa sponsored a model quest for young women to participate in. A deluded Usagi Tsukino was folly to this as she was selected, along with Naru Osaka, her teacher and hundreds of other girls for his photo shoot in the New Japan Hotel. Luna had a hunch over the intentions of Kijin Shinokawa after noticing, how he was not choosy over the women he selected for his photo shoot and this was confirmed after she witnesses Kijin Shinokawa photograph an unlucky group of five women, who disappear inside an alternate dimension, which drained their energy for the Queen Metaria. Yoko tries to warn Yuki but Yuki, who was more interested in preparing for the photo shoot, dismisses Luna speculation, until she ruins her swim suit by ripping a bow from it. A furious Usagi gives chase to Luna, who eventually showed her, what was going on: Yuki transforms into Queen Metaria, a pokemon-like serpent and confronts Kijin Shinokawa. Queen Metaria eventually disarmed him of his camera, by using her kick, to knock it out of his hands, into a nearby pool. As Yoko, transformed into Sailor Earth tended towards an unconscious Kijin, Cameran made her simultaneous appearance. Cameran proceeded to battle Queen Metaria but can't because Yuki's Alter Ego has the mirror to reflect the Shutter Attack at Cameran herself, who realised Yuki's True form and is subsequently destroyed her by Metaria's Eggman version of Moon Tiara. Every victim of Cameran, reappeared as Kijin called off the model quest. As Sailor Earth talks to Queen Metaria what was going on, Dr. Eggman explains that Yuki was actually Queen Metaria a reborn being that may harvest energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Queen Metaria speaks ranting that humans will kneel before Eggman. Fortunately; Queen Metaria was encountered by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who realized Sailor Rider's betrayal. Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to fill the air with bubbles and mist, while Sailor Mars used her anti evil scroll attack against Queen Metaria. Eggman and Queen Metaria flees to the "Egg Blimp". Part 3 After the Cameran incident, Eggman and Queen Metaria sees Queen Beryl fighting Sailor Moon and was killed by her. Queen Metaria was changes into Yuki Buxaplenty to hide his identity. Yuki's parents celebrates Yuki's birthday. Yuki says that it isn't his birthday, but his dad tells him that every day is a birthday for a villain stopping hero. Jadeite is approached by Eggman and does not want to work with but Yuki changes into Metaria to tell that Yuki is Queen Metaria himself that absorbs the energy from the chaos emeralds. Usagi wants to go on the cruise, and Umino tells her of a contest in which the winner gets two tickets. Rei uses her power to cheat and win the contest. Usagi asks Rei to take her, but she refuses, eventually choosing Ami to go with her instead. Using the Disguise Pen to transform into a photographer, Usagi and Yoko gets on board the ship before it takes off. Ami and Rei notice they are the only ones on the ship without dates, so all the guys are taken. Usagi runs into Jadeite, and fawns over him (and he acts nice towards her). Later, Usagi and Luna spy on Jadeite, Eggman, Queen Metaria and Thetis, and discover that they are from both the Dark Kingdom and the Galactic Eggman Empire. Yuki uses a disco ball to steal energy from everyone, however, it only drains energy from those in love, therefore Ami and Rei are not drained. Jadeite and Thetis reveal their true forms, and the crew members turn out to be Egg Pawns. Rei chops one in two, but this only causes it to multiply. As the water monsters attack Ami and Rei, Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Jadeite just as he is about to leave. Thetis fights Sailor Moon and shoots deadly water from the ocean at her in an attempt to pulverise her. Sailor Mars destroyed the crew members with her Fire Soul attack, and then goes with Sailor Mercury to help Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to confuse Thetis and Sailor Mars used her Fire Soul attack to incapacitate Thetis. The Fire Soul attack gave Sailor Moon the opportunity to finally defeat the youma with her Moon Tiara Magic attack. The Sailor Senshi demand to know who Jadeite works for and why he steals energy, but he returns to the Dark Kingdom. Meanwhile, the ship returns to the ruins of a ship, and another boat comes to pick up everyone, and they have regained their energy. Meanwhile, Jadeite has received a transmission from Eggman who chastises him for having another plan foiled, and for the unsuccessful use of Metaria's best youma, Thetis. He instructs Jadeite to remain in his quarters until she can think of what to do with him. After the transmission ended, Jadeite vows to get back at Sailor Moon, if only Queen Beryl doesn't do away with him first. Part 4 After the Thetis Incident, Eggman and Queen Metaria weres disappointed with Jadeite's repeated failures to destroy the Sailor Senshi. tells Jadeite that this is his last chance to destroy the Sailor Senshi for failure this time will have him condemn to Eternal Sleep where he will drift into profound darkness forever. Using an illusion to appear over the city of Tokyo, Jadeite challenges them to a duel at the Haneda Airport, threatening to burn Tokyo if they refuse. Rei wants to fight him, while Ami thinks they should come up with a plan, and Usagi doesn't want to fight him either. The students at Usagi's school want to go to the airport, but Usagi convinces them otherwise, as she and Luna don't want them caught in the fight. Police are stationed in the airport, but Jadeite puts them all to sleep. Usagi, Ami, and Rei take a train to the airport where several evil cops attack them. They all transform. Sailor Mercury discovers them to be made out of clay by Jadeite, and Sailor Mars destroys them. Jadeite then controls two jets to chase after them, but Tuxedo Mask stops it and fights Jadeite. They both go into the water, but it is Jadeite who reappears. He then re-controls the jets to chase after the Sailor Senshi. Luna reminds them that Jadeite is the enemy, not the jet, and so they devise a plan. Sailor Moon diverts the jets away from them, getting them to chase after her, while Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray (Mercury Bubbles Blast) attack to obscure Jadeite's vision. As the second jet chases Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars uses Akuryo Taisan on Jadeite's back, causing the jets to chase after him. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Action. Jadeite barely dodges the tiara before the jet runs him over. A wounded Jadeite is apparently teleported back to the Dark Kingdom where Queen Metaria tells Jadeite that he has failed to destroy the Sailor Senshi for the last time. Part 5 After Jadeite's Failure, as the residents of Station Square repair their city, Guardian Units of the Nations begins mass production of its own Hunter series robots to counter Dr. Eggman. Using a spy robot, Eggman examines their progress and notes with annoyance that "all they did was copy (his) designs." As he hacks GUN's computers for more information—displaying pictures of several GUN robots—he finds a database entry for his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. Eggman concludes that he was born twenty years ago. As Eggman continues his search, he uncovers Gerald's diary that reveals he has finished the final product of his "Ultimate Life Form" project, named "Shadow". Transferring it from GUN's computers alerts them to his activities, and the President assigns Rouge and Topaz to monitor him. Rouge and Topaz secure a Chaos Emerald to use as bait to gain Eggman's trust—as well as the Master Emerald itself, which Rouge is unwilling to leave behind although Knuckles tried to stop her. Meanwhile, Eggman fights his way into GUN's base on Prison Island. He reaches the capsule containing Shadow and releases him, astonished to see the silhouette of a hedgehog in the cryogenic vapors. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Kuon Buxaplenty *Yuki Buxaplenty/Queen Metaria/Sailor Rider *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko/Sailor Earth *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper *Senna Kyoudou *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *Queen Beryl *Seiya Trivia *This Episode is based on the Sailor Moon Series. Category:Episodes